sasukes past love
by inu nataro katsumi
Summary: sasuke finally ok with sakura but what happens when he remeets an old friend.....
1. Chapter 1

sasukes past love...

* * *

Know what sucks I DON'T OWN NARUTO naruto is owned by its creator anyone who tries to says its theirs I'll kick their a$$!

* * *

sakura"naruto you piece of crap get back here!" Naruto, sakura and sasuke were spending the day in forest because their teacher, hatake kakashi keeps on putting pressure on them for their next test. Sakura:by the way this : means they're thinking in their head aye aye readers grrrr that damn naruto he ruined my new dress! Inner inner sakura :naruto I love you made me fall I sasuke's lap eeeeeeeeeee! 

sakura kicked naruto so hard he went flying. Sakura"Now stay at least 100 yards from me!" Naruto getting up. Naruto" ow! She didn't have to kick me so hard...wait a minute...where am I don't know I don't know this part of the forest?" huh?" when naruto turned around he saw a girl on the ground ,about 13,she was all bruised up and covered in blood."Hey girl ! Are you all right!" he starts to poke her with a nearby stick, then he realizes that she not gonna get up and walk away."geez... why do I have to all the dirty work."he flips her on to her back she was on her side to see the wound on her chest."what th...got to get her back to the village." he grabs her and starts runnig to village as fast as he could Meanwhile...

Sakura and sasuke went to the raman shop. Sakura "huh? I was sure naruto would probably be at the raman shop." sasuke"Well you did tell him to stay a hundred feet away from you so maybe listen..ed..? what are you looking at?" sakura" well...you just seem different...". "what do you mean ?" sakura "well you're showing emotion..." sasuke started to give sakura mean looks every now and then. Naruto" uh... where should I take her ?"from where he was he could see his house. "Ah..

.maybe sakura and sasuke went to my house?"he started running to his house. "I m sure sakura cooled off by now...I hope" well naruto was right sakura and sasuke were waiting for him at his house.

* * *

Welllllllllllllllllllllllllllll! what do you think? Its my first fanfic. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN REVIEW!Tahnk you for you're time...GET LOST! Tell me ! 


	2. Chapter 2

1old friends reunited...

Mesa no own naruto. Like before anyone says its theirs ill kick their $$.sorry for not writing in so long ...guess im lazy..oh well enjoy!

Sakura"whats taking him so long...he has to come home sometime." "Eh?..."the door behind sakura started to open, but it swung to hard and sakura toppled to the floor."NARUTO!" naruto"ahhhhh!"he dropped the girl he had in his arms and started using the time he had left to escape sakura. Sasuke"uh...naruto" sasuke saw the girl lying on her back. On the floor like that she almost looked dead.this : means the person is thinking in their head sasuke: she looks like..."naruto!" sakura and naruto stopped and turned their heads to sasuke, sakura on top of naruto about to slap him. sakura saw the girl sasuke started to pick up like if she was someone very dear to him which she was. Sakura " naruto ,what did you do to her" sakura went to the bed and moved some blankets."I didn't do anything thing to her I found her like that..."sakura started to remove the remaining pieces of the girl's blood stained and tattered shirt.."WELL! GO GET SOME BANDAGES!".naruto hurried to the kitchen and got some bandages .sakura started tending to her wounds. naruto was the only on e who broke the silence when he said"I wonder what happed to her?..."sakura just gave a shrug ,sasuke looked at the girl with blueish-black hair and turned his head as if to hide tears. They waited about a half an hour, when the girl started to wake up. sakura"are you okay?.."trying to support the girl's back, but she seem to have trouble opening her eye's."yeah...im okay kaname.."the girl managed to sit up straight. " huh?.. kaname no my name is sakura." once she opened her fully she saw that it wasn't her friends that saved her. she looked around then she saw sasuke..."Sasuke..."she said breathlessly "Whats your name?..."sasuke said almost(ALMOST)sounding breathlessly as the girl."huh? ..oh im sorry my name is miyuki"(I didnt make up her name from mizuki I just wanted to name her that)sasuke: miyuki... it cant be..?sakura broke the silent staring between miyuki and sasuke" miyuki..,nope doesn't ring any bells..youre not from here are you? miyuki

turning away from sasuke"no,.. My village was attacked.. a long time ago..."naruto"well then welcome to leaf village! I am naruto, she's sakura and he is sasuke."trying to raise everybodys sprits. Miyuki started to grin: now I know its...little sasuke. sakura looked at miyuki's stomach. sakura"damn, you're still bleeding, let me change you're bandages..." before sakura could say any more miyuki started to take off the bandages. when she was done sakura took the bandages and went to get new ones. Sakura "I wouldn't just sit there with out a shirt on naruto Is a real pervert." miyuki"really, well that means he's seen a girl without a shirt on right? and sasuke.."she turned away from him as if to hide a memory. He looked at her then looked away too. sakura"naruto,do you have any more bandages I cant find any?

Naruto suspecting that sasuke ad miyuki knew each other said to sakura"uh..sakura I don't think I have any more how about you and I go get some more" sakura"okay.." when naruto and sakura left there was long pause. sasuke" who attacked you?" he said it fast but miyuki answered quickly. "No" he just looked at her(he wasn't looking at her chest)."I..I don't want you t..to worry.."she said wrapping her arm's around her stomach."nghh...". she tried to hide some thing besides her wounds that were still bleeding. She got up and walked (limping) toward sasuke then started hugging him. Even though he looked as if he didn't want her near him, he put his arms around her and buried his face in her long black hair(just to let you guys know she's a little taller than sasuke) sasuke"...you're gonna get blood on me.." miyuki "you didn't care last time.." sasuke tightened his grip on her and his eyes began to water. He gave out a little laugh "you idoit you scared the hell out of me...why did you have to act all heroic..." miyuki" well I had to do what I needed to do.."sasuke"...miyuki..." he grabbed her chin and gently kissed her lips ...Just then..."Noooooooooo! naruto was sasuke's first kiss I was supposed to be lucky number two!" sasuke and miyuki stared at sakura (they stopped hugging )

well this wasn't were I supposed to stop...but my old limit was to far away.. Okay hoped you liked If you did'nt then review. Coming soon chapter 3: Uchiha Miyuki.


End file.
